Amour de circonstance
by Tenkiya-Chan
Summary: Hermione en couple avec Ron est tombée amoureuse d'Harry Potter. Ron veut faire évoluer sa relation mais la jeune fille est bloquée par Harry, elle décide de lui avouer, ses sentiments sont-ils réciproques et surtout que vont-ils devenir ?


Bonjour, je me présente pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Tenkiya-Chan et ceci est mon premier One-shot sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. J'ai eu cette idée un soir avant de m'endormir et je l'ai finalement écrit. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas très abouti et ça ne fait que deux pages mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. J'aimerai en faire une fiction, mais je veux écrire plusieurs choses sur cet univers avant de me lancer. Quoi qu'il en soit bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Amour de circonstance**

ϟ

Hermione est allongée sur le canapé du Terrier, le bras sur les yeux. Elle soupire, ses pensées sont une nouvelle fois hantées par Harry, son meilleur ami, son frère… Celui qu'elle aime également... Ron lui est dans la cuisine, il la regarde avec inquiétude sans savoir vraiment quoi faire. La jeune femme l'aime, pas de la même manière qu'Harry, mais elle l'aime. C'est sans doute ce qui la bloque pour avancer dans sa relation avec Ronald qui dure depuis pourtant trois ans. Ron s'approche, il s'assoie sur un fauteuil.

\- Hermione… Murmure-t-il en posant délicatement sa main sur son front.

Le contact glacé fait sursauter la jeune femme qui retire son bras et pose son regard dans celui de son amoureux. Elle ne répond pas, que pourrait-t-elle dire ? Elle n'a pas vu Harry depuis des semaines. Il prépare son mariage avec Ginny et même si elle devrait se réjouir pour eux, elle n'y parvient pas. Les voir ensemble la détruit, un peu comme Ron et Lavande à l'époque. Si seulement il n'était pas parti pendant la chasse aux horcruxes peut-être ne serait-elle jamais tombée amoureuse d'Harry.

\- Nous devons avancer… Chuchote Ron sortant Hermione de ses pensées.

C'était inévitable, Ron cherchait depuis plusieurs mois un cocon pour Hermione et lui. Il avait enfin trouvé, ce n'était pas forcément le bon moment pour lui dire, mais il fallait le faire.

\- Tu sais, je suis le dernier à vivre encore ici… Je ne pourrai pas y rester éternellement… Depuis plusieurs mois je cherche un nid douillet, je l'ai enfin trouvé et…

Quelques secondes passent avant que Ron n'ajoute.

\- J'aimerai que tu viennes vivre avec moi…

Il baisse la tête et croise les doigts, les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Une boule se forme dans la gorge d'Hermione. Elle savait que cela arriverait, mais elle pensait que Ron voudrait profiter de sa vie seul quelques temps. C'est le cas mais avec elle. Et elle n'est clairement pas prête.

\- Je t'en prie Ron… Commence-t-elle en posant sa paume sur la sienne.

A ce contact le jeune homme relève la tête vers elle, il croise son regard, une lueur de tristesse y règne. Serait-ce à cause de la guerre ?

\- Laisses-moi le temps d'y réfléchir… Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas au contraire… Mon cœur brûle pour toi depuis toujours et tu le sais mais… Je ne suis pas encore prête à m'installer avec toi…

Ron ne répond pas, il brise l'étreinte de leurs mains et se lève. Surprise Hermione ne le retient pas, elle le regarde quitter la pièce avant de fondre en larmes.

Il est tard, la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps sur Londres, mais cela n'empêche pas certaines personnes de marcher dans les rues mouillées. Hermione en fait partie, elle se rend chez Harry. Elle doit absolument le voir… Elle ne prendra pas de décision concernant Ron sans l'avoir vu une dernière fois… Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire… Elle repense à ses lèvres rosées, son cœur fait une embardée. Peut-être l'embrassera-t-elle ? Elle cogne contre la porte de l'appartement. Harry lui ouvre. Ses lunettes lui tombent légèrement sur le nez et ses cheveux sont décoiffés. « Il est magnifique » pensa la jeune femme, avant de se gifler mentalement.

\- Hermione ! Comme je suis content que tu sois là ! S'exclame le jeune homme en la serrant contre lui.

Elle frissonne et s'accroche à sa chemise. Son odeur l'enivre, son cœur bat la chamade. Elle ne tient plus. Il la détache de lui, la jeune femme détourne le regard, gênée.

\- Tu es seul ? Fini-t-elle par demander.

Surpris le jeune homme fronce les sourcils. Oui, Ginny été partie rejoindre quelques amies au Chaudron Baveur, laissant Harry seul devant la télévision.

\- Oui bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Hermione esquisse un sourire discret, elle s'attendait à ce genre de réponse. Seule avec lui, l'occasion rêvée pour enfin l'embrasser. Elle rougit avant de tourner son visage vers lui.

\- Il faut que je te parle… Avoue-t-elle.

Harry sourit et l'invite d'un geste à entrer. Elle pénètre dans la demeure, il ferme derrière elle.

Plusieurs minutes passent, un long silence de plomb s'installe. Hermione a chaud, elle se dirige vers le canapé et s'y laisse tomber, lasse. Harry s'installe à côté d'elle, seuls quelques centimètres les séparent.

\- Je t'écoute ! Fit Harry en brisant le silence.

Hermione le regarde quelques secondes, son cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Elle fixe ses yeux verts qu'elle trouve sublime. Rapidement le visage de Ron s'impose à elle… Elle ne peut pas leur faire ça… Mais c'est incontrôlable… Harry est son amour de circonstances... Il a été sa bouée de sauvetage…

\- Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile… J'ignore pas où commencer…

Harry déplace sa main pour la poser dans son dos, il commence de lentes caresses, ne laissant pas la jeune femme indifférente. Le jeune sorcier regarde son amie, son cœur se serre. Il devine que c'est à propos de Ron.

\- C'est à propos de Ron ? Demande-t-il d'un ton détaché, surprenant Hermione.

Elle acquiesce et pose sa tête contre son torse, elle ferme les yeux et respire son odeur. Elle se sent bien, comme dans les bras de Ron. « J'en ai assez de t'aimer Harry… Je t'en prie… Explique-moi comment ne plus être amoureuse de toi… » Malgré cette pensée, elle s'accroche un peu plus à lui. Harry passe son bras autour de ses hanches et la serre contre lui. Son cœur s'accélère. La détresse de son amie l'angoisse… Elle n'est plus la même… Pourquoi ?

\- Et aussi à propos de toi… Fini par murmurer Hermione, les lèvres contre son torse.

Harry se fige, son cœur cesse de battre, il comprend lentement ce dont il doute depuis quelques temps… Hermione est-t-elle amoureuse de lui ? Il se sent euphorique en y pensant, parce qu'après tout il ne le nie plus, il l'aime… Comme Ginny il est amoureux de sa meilleure amie… Un amour de circonstance pour l'un comme pour l'autre… Un amour qui semble durer… Un amour qu'aucun des deux ne contrôle… Un amour qu'il est vital de faire vivre, malgré Ginny et Ron.

\- Je crois comprendre ce que tu veux me dire Hermione… Sache une chose, je suis dans le même cas que toi… J'ignore encore pourquoi je me force à épouser Ginny… Je ne suis même pas sûr de le vouloir tu vois ?

La jeune femme détache son visage de son torse, elle plonge son regard dans le sien. Harry se mouille les lèvres, ses yeux fixent les lèvres de son amie. Que doit-t-il faire ? Il meure d'envie de l'embrasser… Il sait que s'il répond à son envie il ne pourra plus faire marche arrière… Il sait qu'il finira sa vie avec Hermione et Ginny. Sa meilleure amie deviendra son amante. Que faire ?

\- Si je t'embrasse Hermione ce ne sera pas pour un soir… Ce sera pour un moment… Es-tu prête à vivre une idylle interdite avec moi ?

Hermione sourit et rapproche son visage du jeune homme, elle finit par ne plus hésiter et colle ses lèvres à son celles de son partenaire. Harry sourit et passe ses bras autour de ses hanches. Le baiser dure quelques secondes. Ils se détachent à contre cœur.

\- Pour toi Harry je suis prête à me cacher… Je t'aime et je ne veux plus me battre entre Ron et toi ! C'est vous deux ou rien du tout !

Il ne répond pas, sourit et embrasse son amante à nouveau. Son cœur bat la chamade, il est trop heureux pour réfléchir aux conséquences qui seront lourdes…


End file.
